My Worst Enemy Is My Best Friend?
by Haluwasa2
Summary: When the Autobots and the Decepticons finally make peace and have to live together until they finish rebuilding Cybertron,Starscream must adjust to life with a girl who was his mortal enemy.And there's a new enemy on the rise so they better watch out!
1. Chapter 1: On HER Side

**Chapter 1: On HER Side**

Starscream had fought HER for years, ever since she joined the war. They had become mortal enemies, even more than Prime and Megatron. Worst off, she was a human. Not, just any kind of human, mind you, but an Autohelper. And not just any Autohelper, but the last Autohelper.

Starscream wanted to punch himself. Autohelpers were human or humanoid beings that had genetics that linked them to Cybertronians. How, one would ask. They were able to turn into Transformers with the use the use of a special necklace. It was the colors of their robot form and had their spark in the center, with a shield to cover it. Of course, this Autohelper was a risk taker and, even though she could lose her 'suit' (the term for an Autohelper's robot mode) and possibly her life, she kept it open at all times.

And it didn't end there. Autohelpers could also take an alt. mode of any vehicle. Once they did this, they could go to full size and be as tall as any Transformer and could transform. How Starscream loathed her for not taking one for the longest time until, one day, she came into battle and to even the odds against her mortal enemy, she grew to full size and later transformed into her Camaro alt. mode. It was some special energy saving design, that ran on electric and gas. She loved the environment.

Let's also not forget that she was well armed as well. Her suit had a ponytail that, when taken off, turned into a gun. On her hips in robot mode, were two circles that could be thrown and worked like the humans' boomerangs. Her personal favorite were her wrist missiles. And also her fists. She loved hand-to-hand combat from her years of karate. Not to mention that even in human form she still had her transformer strength.

She also made friends with the mechs Starscream had always hated most. Wheeljack, who rivaled him in intelligence, was the first Autobot she ever met and the two of them were very good friends and often seen together. The scientist had even made her jet boots so that she could fight Starscream more accurately. The she had befriended those slagging Dinobots….Starscream didn't even want to talk about them. Finally, the worst were the Lamborghini twins. She often called them 'her boys' and her eyes they could do no wrong. He heard rumors that they had become friends as a joke that her suit was red and yellow, a combination of the twins colors. She had laughed and pointed out that she was orange too, because of her fade on the flames she had (yes, her alt. mode had flames, for Primus's sake). The twins had replied "That's because our colors mixed on you!" and then it all went on from there. You would never see her not on Sideswipe's or Sunstreaker's shoulder unless she was on Wheeljack's for some unapparent reason.

The worst part though was that she was still youngling. That's right. Her name was Terror and she was a fourteen year old human. And Starscream was about to walk right into her territory. Because the Autobots and the Decepticons had finally declared peace.

It had been a battle to the finish. The Decepticons were nearly out of energon and had attacked the Autobot base directly. It was a battle of epic proportions and had sadly ended with Megatron at gunpoint from Optimus and Starscream being sat on by Terror, her missiles flipped up. Optimus offered Megatron peace, the leader did not accept at first, but Optimus began to talk terms. Everything would be equal, there would be alternate ways of getting energon and they would all help rebuild Cybertron.

Even at the point Megatron was little swayed. Then Optimus had said, "I will not let your soldiers starve and I know neither will you," Optimus had paused then and finally spoke the final word of his sentence, "Brother."

Starscream and Terror were both wide eyed with shock. Megatron and Optimus…brothers? Starscream thought his audios had betrayed him. But it was common knowledge between the troops now. Megatron, agreed to the peace terms, so that his troops wouldn't starve. Terror was surprised at how kind the Decepticon leader had been. Starscream, who had been leaving with Megatron to gather up the troops, had overheard Prime say "Megatron, my brother Megatron, is still deep in the spark of the Megatron we know today. Perhaps, he will find his way out once more." Starscream did not know what this meant. If the old Megatron did come out, what would it be like?

"Starscream," said Megatron, "we've arrived." The entire Decepticon army, spare Shockwave, was present and down at the Autobot base there was a party of Autobots waiting for them. Once landed from their flight, the Decepticons saw that the party of welcomers was Optimus, Prowl, the Lambo Twins, Omega Supreme, Hound, Jazz, Skyfire, and –Starscream mentally groaned as he saw her- Terror, who was in her human form no less.

"Welcome, Brother," said Optimus as he and Megatron shook hands.

"Yes," said Megatron, who sounded defeated, but almost seemed to smile for a moment. "Perhaps, the end of this war is a good thing. We each get what we wanted. The humans are protected and the Cybertron is being powered and rebuilt once more."

"Who knows, Megatron," said Terror at that moment, "You may grow to like us fleshies before you have to leave."

"Quite doubtful, Terror," he said, a bit surprised at her comment.

"You never know," she sing-sung and then began to laugh along with the Lambo Twins. Starscream heard Skywarp chuckling along with them. The Air Commander glared daggers at his Trine Mate.

"What?" said the fun-loving Seeker. "I thought it was funny." Starscream just knew it was going to be forever until he got back to Cybertron.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Plot Bunnies just won't leave me alone, will they? Well, I own nothing, but Terror and the plot. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Space Bridge Connections

**Chapter 2: Space Bridge Connections**

It was time.

Optimus and Megatron were to put a mini-space bridge wall so that the _Nemesis_ and the _Ark_ were connected. Starscream stood in the front of the crowd, being the SIC of the Decepticons, but next to him on his was Terror. He had really expected Jazz, seeing as Prowl was on his left and Soundwave was at the Autobot SIC's side.

Terror was still in human form. She had on a light green jacket that had different patches. Underneath she wore an off-white shirt that ended in a sort of frill that extended from underneath the nearly all buttoned jacket. Terror also wore a pair of blue jeans and her shoes were tan boots (he believed the humans called them Uggs) that the jeans were tucked into. Her wavy brown hair was tied into a ponytail.

'_Wait a minute;_' thought Starscream, '_she isn't flying so how is she next to my head?' _He leaned a bit to see that she was standing on Jazz's shoulder. Did she have _every_ mech under her thumb? How it agitated him! He looked forward as there was a moment of silence. Then the space bridge wall was up and both armies cheered. Yes, even the Decepticons were happy this long war was over. Plus, they weren't going to starve anymore.

"There will now be a celebration," announced Optimus Prime.

"Yes," said Megatron. "Please report to the main room of the _Ark_." Starscream saw as Terror jump off Jazz and click on her boots. She quickly turned his head to him and smiled.

"Well, Starscream, after you," she said.

"Terror, just because we are on the same side does not mean you have to be friendly to me," he stated. She ignored his statement.

"You don't have to call me Terror," she said. "It is just my codename."

"Your codename?" asked Starscream.

"I'm a human," she replied. "I don't think any human mother or father would actually name their Terror, but you never know."

"Then, pray tell, what is your name?" asked Starscream, surprisingly curious.

"Kleo. My name is Kleo."

"Well, Kleo, ladies first."

"Doesn't that mean we should go at the same time?" Terror-wait, Kleo began to laugh as she flew off and met up with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at the end of the hallway.

Starscream growled and yelled at her "I'm not a femme!" At this point, the Lambo Twins and Terror laughed even harder as they walked to the main room. Starscream sighed. '_Kleo,_' he thought. '_Eh, it's not half bad. It could be worse._'

_**End of Chapter…**_

**I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Kai:** Yes, I know I spelled Kleo's name with a K instead of a C. That's because her name is derived from an Amanzon Warrior (the really tall warrior woman from Legend) named Kleoptoleme. I own nothing but Kleo and the plot and Hasbro own Transformers! Thank you to Firestar1999 and Screamer's girl for faving this story and to The Starscream for alerting it! Please review! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3: Terror's Schooled

**Chapter 3: Terror's Schooled **

Starscream awoke with a huge processor ache. He clambered out of bed, careful not to awaken his recharging brothers, and headed to the showers.

The party had been fun. He had had a few too many high grades, but that was expected. Skywarp would probably be asleep for half the day. In fact, the only person who Starscream figured would wake up well rested was Terror. The human had left the party at around ten thirty to go recharge, or sleep, as her kind called.

Reluctantly, turning off the welcomed flow of cooling water from the shower, Starscream reached for his towel. He began to dry himself off and looked at the digital clock that hung in the room. It read 6:35. '_Ug,_' he thought to himself. '_I'm up far too early._' Maybe he could get away with going back to bed if only a few people were up already.

He quietly exited the room and headed towards the _Ark_'s main room. Once entered, he saw that it was still messy from last night. Disheveled, it would probably need to be cleaned up later. No, make that a definite.

What really surprised him was that that Terror and the Lambo Twins were. Optimus was sitting at a computer console next to Prowl and seemed to be typing up something. Terror-ug, he really had to remember to call her Kleo- had her hair in a ponytail that, instead of being flowing and out as usual, extended into two braids. Another braid was on the side of her head that ended at her hair tie. With her face, that still had a little of her baby fat, but not too much, the overall effect was cute. She wore a pink t-shirt that read '_Tink Pink_' with a little fairy next to it. Kleo also wore a pair of jean shorts with white leggings that extended to her knees and she wore sneakers. On her back was a pair of hot pink fairy wings with silver trim and in her hand she held a large red and black plaid pack of some sort.

"Do you have everything?" asked Optimus from the computer.

"Yup," she replied.

"For what?" asked Starscream. He cringed because his sharp voice hurt his audios.

"School," said Te-Kleo.

"What's that?" asked Starsceam.

"It a building where kids go to learn stuff,' she replied. "It's my last day of freshman year!" The human girl gave a thumb up and a big smile showing off her pink and silver braces.

"What's that?" asked Starscream, cringing again at his voice.

"Well, the last day of school is the day before summer vacation which is a few month break before you start a new year at school," explained Terro- _Kleo_. "Freshman year is the first year in a high school, the kind of school you go to if you're fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, or seventeen."

"What's with the wings?" asked Starscream.

"Oh these?" said Kelo, turning her back to show off her fake appendages, "My friends call me the Fairy, Fairy-san, etc. So, because it's the last day of school, I'm going to wear them. They had be buy them months ago."

"Oh, okay, Ter- Kleo," said Starscream, sitting down at a computer.

"Don't worry about the Terror Kleo thing," she told him. "Until you adjust, you can still call me Terror."

"Thanks," mumbled Starscream.

"Come on, Kleo," said Sunstreaker, "We have to go. I'm driving you today."

"We're both driving her to her last day of school," said Sideswipe. "You're taking her there and I'm picking her up, but we'll both be there."

"I really wish you guys wouldn't waste the gas," said Terror.

"Chill, Kleo," said Sideswipe. "We'll run partially run on energon." The red Lambo smiled at her.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly.

"Terror," said Optimus, standing up and looking at her, "You _will_ go with your friends to that mall today. You _will_ be there for at least two hours. And you _will_ enjoy yourself, not that I need to tell you the last one."

"Yes, sir," said Terror with a sigh. "I really should work though, I owe-."

"You owe nothing," said Optimus. "You're a kid, Kleo, you deserve to have fun."

"Okay," agreed Terror. Starscream had a revelation. Terror gave up time she could be having fun with her friends to help the Autobots and _work_. What did she feel that she owed to them to actually have to have Optimus giver her an order to go? Starscream would puzzle this for the rest of the day.

"Bye!" she said with a wave. "Say bye to everyone else for me, 'kay?"

"Okay," agreed Optimus and Prowl. Terror and the Lambo Twins headed out the door to take Terror to school.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**I WOULD LIKE TWO REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Kai:** Sorry, it's late. I should have been up yesterday, but I didn't have time to type it. I own nothing but Kleo and the plot. Thank you to Screamer's Girl and Firestar1999 for reviewing! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4: A Day in the Life of Kleo

**Chapter 4: A Day in the Life of Kleo**

Kleo chomped down on a French fry as one of her friends told a joke that made her nearly cause potato to be everywhere. The others were in similar predicaments. There were seven of them all together. Kleo was the tiniest, wearing what Starscream had seen her in earlier that day (fairy wings included). Next to her sat her long time best friend Ash (short for Ashlee), who look like a taller version of Kleo. On her other side was Mims, the girl who had told the joke, a funny and completely random African-American girl who wore a pair of fake nerd glasses and a Hello Kitty cat ear hat. The next girl was also African-American, and was the take charge, but still very funny girl, Rei who had super-short boy length hair. She was a dancer and in the junior armed forces program (JROTC) at their school. Next to Rei sat the curly-haired Nana, a yaoi-loving otaku who was probably about an inch taller than Kleo. Then there was J-lin, the 'accidental' pervert of the group that easily could freak everyone out, but was easily freaked out herself. She had shoulder length white hair and purple-red eyes, being an albino. The final friend was lightly Hispanic in heritage, but looked more American with long brown hair that went down to her lower back and had nails that could probably rip an arm off. This was Kat. She was also very funny, but in a sarcastic way.

"Kleo," said Mims, "How are all our favorite giant robots?"

"Good," said Kleo. "The treaty is hopefully going to work."

"Yeah, remember when the Decepticons attacked our school?" asked Kat.

"Sadly," said Kleo. "I'd rather not-"

"And then Starscream landed in our class, looking for Kleo," said J-lin, through chuckles, "Calling her Terror."

"Yeah," said Kleo. "And then I stood up and fought him. The end."

"Nu-uh," said Rei, wagging a finger, "Then after you stood up, we laughed and called you Terror the Fairy."

Nana continued, "Then Kat said 'Kleo, you can't hurt him. Fairies can't hurt people.' "

"And then I promptly beat the living slag outta Starscream," said Kleo, remembering the day and how much she currently wanted to tear the flier they had been talking about limb by limb. She got along with him for the sake of Optimus, but everyone knew that was only going to last for so long.

As the girls began to finish their meals, and get up to buy a Rita's to walk around the mall with, Kleo seriously wished that she was helping the Autobots. She knew that there was a meeting today and that Optimus had wanted her and eavesdropping via the vent ears away from the room, but she knew that she was ecstatic to be here too. Optimus always acted like she never did anything for herself, which was kind of true, but she loved helping the Autobots-being an Autohelper.

Kleo also loved her friends. When they laughed and teased, you knew they were joking. Sides and Sunny were quite fond of them, as were the Dinobots (amazingly enough). Now, Kleo wasn't getting at that the Dinobots liked these humans, but they tolerated them. Rei had stood up to Grimlock and the Dinobot in turn had declared that she had spunk. It had shocked everyone a little.

"Hey, Kleo, we should have another sleepover at the _Ark _sometime," said Mims.

"Yes, so you guys can tear up the ship again," said Kleo, sarcastically. "Great idea." In truth, she did think this was a great idea; most of the Autobots had liked them.

"So when can you ask Optimus?" Mims asked.

"Well, I, um," trailed Kleo.

"C'mon, guys," said Ash, knowing her tiny best friend well, "There are Decepticons there now. It may not be the best thing for us 'fleshies' to be there for Kleo and the other Autobots' sake."

"Thanks," Kleo whispered to Ash, who smiled her thank-you.

"Maybe we'll figure out an idea," said Mims.

All of the girls had just about walked everywhere, when they realized it was time. They made their final purchases at the store they were in and headed to the parking lot where Sunny and Sides were to pick them up and take them to their respectful homes. No one really wanted to go, not even Kleo, but fun times always had to come to an end.

"I got it!' Kleo exclaimed with a snap. "If you guys want to sleepover at the _Ark_, I have a proposition for Prime."

"Do tell," said J-lin.

"Having you guys over would be a good way for the Decepticons to get used to humans being around them a lot without them trying to hurt the humans," explained Kleo. "Spike and Carly will be back from their honeymoon soon, so the Decepticons will have to get used to humans anyway. Why not start now?"

"Let's go see if The Twins agree," said Kat as she pointed to where the two Lamborghinis had just pulled up.

After running out, the seven girls greeted the twin Autobots. They explained their idea to them and they laughed. Sides called them little schemers.

"Which means we whole heartedly agree," said Sunstreaker.

"We had had fun with you guys over last time!" added Sideswipe.

"Then let's go!" said Terror. "You guys call your parents." After each parent had agreed that each girl could stay over if they wanted to, they all climbed into Sides and Sunny and drove off to the _Ark_.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** Glad that's over. I'm sorry it took so long. I had like, no ideas. I hope the next chapter will be out faster, I'm sorry if it's not. As usual, two reviews before I add the next chapter even if it's done before then. I don't own Transformers and I only own my OCs and the plot.


	5. Chapter 5: Convincing the 'Parents'

Chapter 5: Convincing the 'Parents'

"Alright," said Kleo as she, her boys, and the girls walked into the_ Ark_. They had gone to pick up the girls stuff and were finally there, "Now we can pass any robot, but You-Know-Who." All of them knew who You-Know-Who was and it wasn't Voldemort. But he could be just as bad. You-Know-Who was Kleo's appointed guardian and he could get overprotective.

The group had gotten halfway through the rec. room safely. No one was paying much attention to them. The only one who had even noticed them was Bluestreak and they could probably get to Optimus before Bluestreak had time to blab his circuits to You-Know-Who, however Kleo doubted he would.

"Now, where do you think you're going, Little Missy?" Or You-Know-Who could spot them instead. Kleo sighed. Her guardian was the only one who called her Little Missy and there was no point in running. The large red mech was already to close.

"Um, hey, Ironhide," said Kleo. It had been weird for everyone that Ironhide was the closest thing Kleo had to a parental figure (excluding Optimus) as her guardian. It especially worried her teachers every year when they got papers sloppily signed _Ironhide_ on the Parent/Guardian signature line.

"Hello, ladies. Sideswipe. Sunstreaker," he said, adding distaste onto the Twins' names. "Kleo, what do you think you're doin'? It's too dangerous to bring your human friends here so early in the truce."

"Oh contraire, Ironhide," said J-lin, "We've worked out a plan. You see, us being here will give the Decepticons experience with us 'normal' humans. Since, y'know, Spike and Carly aren't here." Ironhide grunted.

"I still don't like it," he said. "You girls should go home." J-lin was about to come back with a sarcastic retort and Kleo was about to stop her when Bluestreak of all mechs came over and started babbling to Ironhide.

"Well, I do. I think it's a top notch idea. Ha-ha, that's a funny way of saying good isn't it, 'Hide? I wonder where it came from do you think we should Google it?"

Bluestreak continued, giving the girls and the twins enough time to get down to Optimus's office. While Kleo and Bluestreak never actually were able to hang out and get to know each other that often, he was one of the mech's who thought Kleo belonged and was always quick to come and back her up or get her out of a tight spot with Ironhide.

Contrary to popular (or Starscream's) belief, Kleo was not the most beloved person on the _Ark_. Tons of mechs like Tracks, Prowl, Smokescreen, Brawn, Gears, Huffer, all of the Protectobots except for First Aid, and many, many others would like to strap her to a bomb. Kleo tried to ignore their hateful and please them a little bit. The Autobots had rescued her and she owed them everything, no matter what Optimus said.

Kleo liked to make people happy, but this was possibly her greatest downfall. Optimus and Ironhide tried to tell her time after time that she couldn't please everyone, but Kleo didn't listen. At least she would try. She just wanted to show those mechs that she wasn't a bad guy.

"Take precautions," said Kleo as they reached the door where both leaders behind. "Megatron is known for his hatred of humans so if Optimus can't hold him back, I need to you to scatter." Her friends nodded. She opened the door. "Optimus?"

"Ah, Kleo, you're home," he said. "Your patrol is in five- Kleo, what are your friends doing here?"

"What in the name of Unicron? Who are those squishes?" asked Megatron, clearly annoyed.

"It's human, Bucket Head, not squishy!" J-lin spat back.

"You dare-!"

"She didn't mean it!" all of J-lin's friends shouted and covered J-lin's mouth before she could say, "Yes, I did."

"Megatron, these are friends," said Kleo, "Mims, Ash, Rei, Nana, Kat, and this ball of sarcasm is J-lin. Optimus, before you say anything, we had an idea. We want to get the Decepticons used to having humans that aren't as strong as them."

"You are hardly as strong as me," a screechy voice said. The girls turned to see Starscream emerge from the shadows.

"Oh, hey, that's the Con who bust into our class!" laughed Kat.

"That was great!" laughed Mims.

"Okay, we already re-lived that moment _once_ today," grumbled Kleo, then turned to Optimus. "And, yes I am. Shut-up. Anyway, Optimus, Megatron, I hate to say it but whether the Decepticons like it or not they'll have to start getting used to normal humans."

"Normal?" asked Starscream. "That one has white hair and purple eyes! I've never seen a fleshie like that!"

"First off my name is J-lin!" shouted the girl. "And secondly, I'm albino! It's considered rude to stare and even ruder to point. It. Out."

"Well, I'm sorry!" snapped Starscream sarcastically. "Forgive me for not have 'albinos' in our race!"

"Why I oughta-!"

"J-LIN!" yelled the other girls.

"Honestly, we'll behave," said Rei with a smile. Optimus turned to his brother and they turned around and seemed to be discussing something.

The girls grit their teeth in anxiety. All really wanted to stay more than a kitten wanted milk. Their hearts were lifted hot air balloons when the two leaders finally turned around. Kleo bit her lip until she thought that she tasted blood. She really hoped that this wasn't too much to ask. If it was, she would feel horrible, absolutely in the pits.

Optimus cleared his throat, "You girls can stay." The group of teens erupted in cheers of joy. "As long as you behave and do nothing wrong and don't cause fights and listen to Prowl and Ironhide, as well as myself and Megatron." The girls sighed.

"Alright," they replied.

"Okay," said Kelo. "Go set up your stuff in my room, guys. And then start setting up the karaoke machine with the twins, if that's okay. I have to go on patrol."

"Sure," said Rei, speaking for the group. "Good plan." The girls began to exit when Ironhide burst in.

"Optimus, Kleo brought home her friends-," said Ironhide. Then he saw the girls and he sighed. "Won old Optimus over already didn't ya, girls!" The girls gave Kleo's guardian a thumbs up. He sighed and said to Optimus, "Debrief me."

"Just to let you know, I put you in charge," said Optimus.

"As it should be," replied Ironhide, approvingly. Kleo smiled as she exited the room to go on patrol. Those transformers in there were the closest thing she had to family. They were crazy and loud, but Kleo loved them and she owed them her life and would do anything for them, even if it cost her her's.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** Woot! Back by popular demand! 2 reviews and the next chapter will go up! SO, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy. Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flames will be used for s'mores! I don't own Transformers, just my OCs and the plot!


	6. Chapter 6: Patrol Can Be FUN!

Chapter 6: Patrol can be FUN!

If there was one thing that Kleo looked forward to, it was patrol with Jazz. The chill bot had always been one of her best friends, with their common interest in music and ability to discuss things without getting into arguments made them a perfect patrol pair. Their air partner was Powerglide today, whom Kleo tolerated. Powerglide did not feel the same about her. He was one of those bots who would rather have her slagged, or at least put her out of the Autobot army.

But Jazz always madeup for it. She drove next to him in her alt. mode as they talked over their comm. links. They were having one of their usual discussions. Actually, it was a continuing one. Kleo and Jazz had become notorious for their crazy scenario stories in which anyone from a small team to the entirety of the Ark in some strange we-hope-this-never-actually-happens situation and who would live and die or some variant. It had started with a discussion of who would make it out of the Ark off a zombie invested planet almost a year ago and today was the continuation of who on the Ark would make it out of a desert, they had lost their ability to transform, and were slowly running out of energon.

"Okay, okay, so then we lose another Aerialbot to starvation and broken spark due to bond loss…Fireflight, probably," said Jazz, "Capeesh?"

"Poor guys," said Kleo, "They only have two left. None of them are gonna make it out. Okay, now hear me out on this. Okay, it gets worse. We travel for a little bit and Red Alert finally snaps."

"Okay," said Jazz through his comm.," Then what happens?"

"Inferno tries to calm him down and Red kills him, going primitive, and drinks Inferno's energon for energy," said Kleo.

"Woah," gasped Jazz, "Wait, where are the rest of us?"

"Looking for energon or civilization, I guess. Probably left Red with Inferno because of how well they get along," said Kleo. "But it gets worse. We get back and Red has energon all over his mouth and runs away and starts eating everything he can for energy: plants, those natives that did crap to help us earlier, and starts attacking lone Autobots."

"Nice," congratulated Jazz. "Ya sure are good at this."

"You two are sick," Powerglide said. He had been listening in on the entire conversation.

"I'm sorry," Kleo apologized immediately, "If it's bothering you, I can hop in Jazz and you don't have to listen."

"What so you can skimp on your duties?" grumbled Powerglide.

"Ah, don't listen to him," Jazz told her. "He's just sore that he got killed earlier because that other group of natives sacrificed him. Besides, he should know by now that these are all just in good fun."

"Yeah," sighed Kleo, not convinced.

And that's when they hit it- the spot where Kleo began to really be hated by certain bots. Originally, many bots were very indifferent to Kleo especially since she joined when she was ten. She was far too young to do anything useful on the battlefield and mostly did work on the monitors. She could operate Teletraan 1 like she had been doing it all her life now. She was no Chip Chase, but Kleo did have a way with computers and figuring out how to make them work. (Wheeljack often told her to go for Computer Science major once she got into college and since the war was technically over Kleo had begun to consider it.)

Getting back to the spot, when Kleo finally began to do patrol when she was twelve her first battle was soon after. The first time she had faced Starscream had followed soon after and it was glorious. He had called her 'a little terror' and she had picked her codename from that. Her first patrol partner was picked and they didn't always get along as all people do. They two were a great pair, however, although they often got into trouble when they thought that trying to get a 'Con was more important than their actual orders.

And then she lost him.

It had all happened so quickly. There was a battle with the Coneheads. Something-she didn't know what- happened. Her eyes were blinded and she was thrown back and her patrol partner was gone. Though a flurry of panicked tears Kleo had commed for the other patrol (Jazz, Ironhide, and Cosmos) to help her as she attempted to fend off the Coneheads all on her on own. Once they arrived, Ironhide and Jazz began to fight alongside Kleo and by the end of it all her patrol partner was nowhere in sight. Kleo had begun pounding at the ground in furry, cursing more than she ever had or would in her life in both English and Cybertronian.

That was the first Ironhide had ever touched his young charge. At first Kleo could never ever think of a good thing to come out of the disappearance of her partner. But after the first few months, she could rack up one on her list. Ironhide finally showed her kindness. In an attempt to get those who didn't like her to know her better, Optimus had assigned one of the bots who hated her most as a guardian. Ironhide had never talked to her unless he had to or even touched her until that day. Jazz had been more of a guardian than Ironhide until that day. The old war monger had picked her up and held her as he walked her back to base, just letting her cry it out. Now if anyone looked at her funny, they typically got a glare that could have killed from her guardian.

He had become overprotective so fast; Kleo didn't even realize what was going on until she came out of her stupor. She had been about thirteen and for months she only left the base for school. When she finally went on patrol again, she would either sit in Jazz or Ironhide's alt. mode until an enemy showed up to take her anger out on a that victim, usually Starscream. She knew it was wrong, but no matter how much they said it wasn't her fault, she knew it was. The glares she got from bots that were indifferent before solidified that she. She could have been more careful-should have been.

And that's how she found herself standing back in her human form in front of a pile of rocks, a little shrine to her MIA probably KIA friend. She kneeled down and picked a rock that had the bots initials engraved onto it. She squeezed it in her hand sadly and silently apologized. Suddenly overtaken by sadness, she didn't go back into alt. mode or even regular suit mode. She just popped open one of Jazz's doors and climbed in, ignoring the scoff she got from Powerglide.

After a few minutes, Jazz put on the radio and found one of Kleo's favorite songs. She smiled sweetly and patted his seat, a motion that meant thank you between her and her friend. Jazz suddenly began speaking, very slowly and cautiously.

"So," he said, "About your idea with Red going crazy, I think I figured out a way to wrap this all up with him going rogue and doing that…" Kleo nodded and began listening, ready to put her input her ideas when needed.

**Meanwhile at the Base…**

Ironhide burst into Optimus' office quarters. Luckily, the Matrix bearer was alone so the red mech could rant all he wanted to his old friend. Optimus had his face mask switched down. As he saw Ironhide, he smiled tiredly and put a finger as he finished up his report. He placed down the pen a few seconds later.

"Okay what is-."

"You have to stop letting Prowl put her on that route!" Ironhide began to protest.

"Ironhide, as much as you would like to see it happen, Prowl cannot exempt Terror from everything on patrol. He has already agreed that there must be either you or Jazz on patrol with her. He actually agrees that after the accident, it is better for one of you or the Twins to be with her on patrols, but she must do the required routes."

"It's third time she's gone on that route this month!"

"And Hound's been on that route three times this week. Mirage has been on it five. Terror can handle it."

"They weren't there."

"She said she doesn't mind doing the route," said Optimus. "It gives her a chance to look the shrine."

"Ya'll know that's a guilt spawned lie! She looks broken and ready to cry when-!"

"It will be two years in August."

Ironhide sighed, "I know. She's doin' so much better. Mah girl's a little trooper."

"You're girl?" Optimus laughed at his old friend. "I remember when she first got here. If I told you that in four years, you'd be her overprotective guardian, you would have shot me on sight."

"Anybot, but you," Ironhide snapped back, grouchily.

"She's growing up from that twelve year old you held in your arms, Ironhide. You have to let her."

"I know. Don't want her to."

"None of us want our children to grow up, but they all do."

"'Fraid it does happen." A call suddenly erupted from the beeper on Optimus's desk. He answered and Kleo began screeching with joy as soon as Optimus picked it up.

"We finished the desert story!"

"My audios!" complained Ironhide.

"Oh Primus," said Optimus with a chuckled, "Who lives?"

"Everyone died but the medics!"

"What?!" a raspy voice exclaimed, coming in. Megatron had a very shocked look on his face at Terror gleefully shouting about someone's death.

"Give me a minute," said Optimus, who then went back to Terror, "I'll have Ironhide tell Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to set up a circle for you two to tell the story tonight."

"Thanks, Optimus! See ya when I get home, Hide!"

"Bye, kiddo," said Ironhide. Optimus hung up.

"See, she's fine," Optimus said to him.

"Aw, shut-up," said Ironhide despite his proud smile as he left.

Megatron stood in absolute disbelief. From the information of Terror's fighting he had gathered, the human girl loved all life. Why would she be so ecstatic about only medics living through what he assumed to be some tragic event? He might enjoy something like that, but certainly not the annoying little squishy!

"To explain," said the gunformer's brother, "In Terror's thirteenth stellarcycle, she had an accident-I'm sure the Coneheads reported it- and began going through some hard time. That December, it's a human lunar cycle, she had begun to emerge from her sadness and was smiling very lightly again. The humans have a holiday called Christmas in which they exchange gifts in December. We have adopted this custom and since there are so many of us we use a Pollyanna, which is you pull someone's name out of a hat and that is who you give a gift to. Bluestreak had gotten Sideswipe and bought him a videogame featuring zombies-Left for Dead or Lollipop Chainsaw or something like that- and Terror played it with him and Sunstreaker way too late. She was tired on patrol that day, but had something on her mind. Jazz was patrolling with her and she asked him who he thought would make it out alive of the entire Ark if we crashed landed on a zombie planet. They began to thourghly discuss the topic and made a story about it. When they told it, it was very much hated at first since only a few of us made it out alive in the story. A couple of weeks passed and a lot of us realized that the story was silly and in good fun, and each one of us had been represented rather well and a couple of bots asked the two of them when the next story would be. Thus, Jazz and Terror began making up these gory stories that are really kind of ridiculous, but many enjoy listening to them, even those who don't like Kleo."

Megatron blinked his optics. And blinked them again. He rubbed his noseridges and vented out some air. _What in the Pit kind of crew did his brother have?_ Megatron shook his head and laughed, an action he had not done in anything but malice for a very long time. That stupid fleshling and a crazy story didn't make any kind of idea of enjoyment in his mind. The whole concept was out of this world. He had only one question for Optimus.

"How ridiculous can it get?" he asked.

His brother replied, "In the zombie story, there was a full moon when Bumblebee got bit so instead of deodorizing his processor, it it and he began an undead super genius that made zombie clones of himself that they called Zom-Bees." The brothers looked at each other with amusement on their faces.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Since I haven't updated in so long, I figured you all deserved a nice long chapter with a bit of Kleo's backstory and also an element of funny I decided to throw in when I started thinking which Autobots would make it out of a desert if they couldn't transform. PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION! Thank you all for being so patient. I do not own Transformers sadly.


End file.
